Wild Spirits
by MaplePucks
Summary: Varrick has an idea for a brand new Mover. Something the city needs. No, not another Nuktuk. After the violence of the Kuvira attack, the city needs something more subtle. A romance perhaps. And the Avatar's new relationship give him the perfect fuel for his creativity. A Mover unlike the city has ever seen, to match a relationship it has never seen before.


**Hello all!**

 **I really didn't intend this fic to be so long. But, it is my first Korrasami. And that ship means a lot to me, personally. I ahve more on it's way, but this enjoy this one! :D**

 **Fave, comment, enjoy!**

* * *

"Korra?" She pushed the door to the Pro-bending gym open with a creak and the overwhelming smell of sweat and sulfur hit Asami hard. She coughed, sputtering, and waved her hand in front of her face. Her girlfriend was practicing her lava bending again, no doubt. It was unbearably hot in the room, the haze heat made the room seem unfocused.

"What's up, Asami?" Korra called with a smiled. The Avatar had spinning lava disks circling her, going in an orbital oval pattern, spinning so fast it looked like a ring of continuations fire. It was an impressive sight, and Asami took a moment to soak it all in. The orange glow highlighted everything Asami loved about her girlfriend, physically speaking. Korra gave a loud grunt and she snapped out of it with a shake of her head.

"Um… for some reason, Varrick wants you to come to our Future Industries meeting this afternoon." She replied cautiously. "It wasn't my idea, it is all Varrick." She threw in hastily. She knew how much Korra hated, more like despised, boring meetings, with a passion only she could muster. Why talk about doing the action when you can actually be out in the city doing it. That was Korra's philosophy[hy. Sure enough, Korra dropped the molten disks, that quickly cooled to pumice before they hit the ground and stared at Asami blankly.

"That's weird." She mused aloud, bending over to grab her gym bag that she had quickly stuffed her dirty towel and water pouch into. She slung it over her shoulder and walked over to Asami, looking to the world like she was ready to go. "When's the meeting?"

Asami checked her watch, "An hour." Suddenly, Korra smiled broadly.

"Perfect! Give me half an hour for a shower and then we can head to Varrick's office together." She started walking away, leaving a very confused woman in her wake. Asami took a few moments to process the exchange before turning around. Korra was nearly to the locker room.

"Hold on a second," She called after her, trotting to catch up. "You're okay with going with me? To a meeting? You do realize it's a business meeting, right?"

Korra shot her a thumbs up while continuing to walk, Asami got the distinct impression that Korra was hiding her face on purpose. "Yeah, but I mean, it's Varrick we are talking about. He's WAY more entertaining than Raiko at least." She replied. Something in her voice, it sounded like it was trying to suppress too much excitement...

Like she had been struck by her lightening glove, it hit Asami and she crossed her arms in annoyance. "Are you using my meeting to get out of one with President Raiko?"

"Now, if I had to answer that, I'd be lying to my girlfriend, and I'm just not cool with that." Korra said, flashing Asami a huge smile before disappearing into the locker rooms. Asami rolled her eyes, but fondly whispered.

"You do have a point though,Varrick is more entertaining… I wonder what is going through his head this time."

Every time she walked into Varrick's office, it was different. Last month, Asami had walked into a Fire Nation themed temple room, the month before it was an Earth Kingdom tea shop. Somehow or another, Varrick had persuaded Tenzin to lend him some Airbender robes for a month as well. This month, he seemed to be sticking close to his Water Tribe routes. All variations of the color blue adorned every wall space and decorations. There were pelts on the walls, and a large one on the floor near the fire. Despite being an office in the city, they might as well have just walked into a hut in the South Pole.

As Korra looked around, clearly impressed by the look of wonder on her face, there came a loud cry that startled them both.

"Ladies! How perfect you made it, right on time." The tall man came strutting into view from the next room over. He was beaming wildly, throwing his arms out to the side as if he was going to embrace the both of them in one swoop. "See, Asami? I told you you could get her here! Though, to be fair, it was hardly a question. The Varrick patented intriguing invitation is impossible to ignore!" he wiggled his eyebrows and instead of hugging, grabbed both Asami and Korra by the forearm.

He led them roughly over to some seats by his desk and shoved them down, smiling all the way. Asami took a moment to regain her bearings before starting to speak.

"Varrick, why-"

"Tut-Tut, Asami! Tea first before the talking. You know that!" He cleared his throat. "Zhu Li, darling! Bring in the tea!" He called.

Out of nowhere, Zhu Li appeared carrying a tray. The tea pot was steaming and four cups were arranged neatly around it. Asami raised an eye brow. Normally, Zhu Li wouldn't stay for the meetings, she would just bring the tea and leave, to go do what Asami figured was more important work. The poor girl's husband could be rather, unproductive on any given day. It was odd that she would be staying for this particular meeting. What was Varrick planning? Or Scheming more like.

After tea was poured, Asmai took a tentative sip, out of courtesy and then looked straight at Varrick. But he held out a hand, to stop her from speaking. It was an annoying habit of his that made her feel more like a child than business partner. Korra at least gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Now, I've known you long enough and you've used that look so often, I know what's on your mind! You want to get down to business. It's what I like about you, Asami. Keen, with a sharp eye and excellent work ethic. I love it! But I didn't call you here to compliment you!" He set his tea down, hoping up to sit on the edge of his desk, one leg crossed perfectly over the other.

Neither of them spoke. They waited, clearly giving Varrick the dramatic pause he had been looking for. The first of several, there was no doubt. He grinned manically.

"As you may or may not know, I'm interested in doing another Mover. A series, like the Nuktuk adventures. Something to get this city talking and excited! BUT I can't do another Nuktuk. Oh, it was all fine and kosher when it was the faraway Southern Pole being invaded and having a civil war. But since then, we've had the scary Unaloq monster in our bay and then the whole Kuvira incident. You can see where I'm going with this, right?"

Varrick went about a mile a minute and Asami was still processing the swing from left field when Korra spoke.

"Republic City has seen too much action too close to home. They don't want to see any more."

Varrick nodded enthusiastically, pointing to Korra. "Exactly! They don't want to invest in action thrillers anymore! They want different, they want escapism! Movers are all about that you know, that's why I invented them! So, I need something fresh, something totally new an unexpected! And you know what I was thinking on this one too right? Right? Are you with me?"

This time, Asami looked over to Korra. It was relieving to see the same look of confusion on her face. Varrick huffed impatiently.

"Zhu Li! Do the thing!"

All of a sudden, the sound of dropping fabric split the silence. Zhu Li had pulled a rope and let down an enormous mover poster in front to the window. It blocked the light, so that Asami and Korra where thrown unwillingly into a shadow. It took a moment for their eyes to adjust. Asami was the first to gasp at what she saw.

"No way… " Korra whispered breathlessly beside her.

Two women stood out on the poster. They were holding each other in a loving embrace, a lover's embrace. They looked moments from kissing, one hand was curled into another hair. A sunset blazed in the background, with spirits flying overhead. The title of the work, "Wild Spirit" was stretched across the middle of the two women.

Asami rubbed her eyes, they looked familiar. Like looking into a mirror, with Korra by her side. It took only a second to be clear to her.

"That's us." She stated. Varrick jumped off the desk.

"You're darn tooting it is! A romance is just what this city needs! And since you two were spotted kissing after that battle in the Spirit Gate crater, you've been the talk of the whole town! Everywhere I turn, it's on the lips of every man, women and child of Republic City! I've done the market research, you two are capital I IT right now."

"Let me get this right," Asami set down her tea. "You want to do a Mover about Korra and I?"

"Yes, Asami!"

"Not all the talk has been good, Varrick." Korra chimed in. "Yea, some people are supportive. Great. But you've got those people, and it's a lot of them, that don't like it. Raiko like's to remind me, every chance he can, that my approval rating has taken a hit since word got out. Asami has lost business partners and," Asami gave Korra a reassuring squeeze on her hand. "We both lost a good friend."

Varrick gave an exasperated sigh, "Mako's an idiot. I've been telling Bolin that for years."

"Wait how did you know- "

"Bolin and I do lunch every week, he likes to talk as much as I do! I call the next double date by the way, Zhu Li and I, our treat. But that's beside the point! Look, do you think all the reviews for my Nuktuk movers were good and that everyone loved them?" He asked seriously.

Asami nodded at once, followed by Korra. "Well, yes. Look how many people were at the premier. I would think-"

"And you would think wrong!" Varrick shouted, pointing a finger at Asami. "Of course they were big hits, of course a LOT of people went to see them. BUT if I had listened to the first set of critics of critics on the first Mover, hell, I'd never have made another! The nay sayers were plentiful. But do you think Varrick cares about them? No I don't! I've got to pave my own path, you see. Make my own visions come to life. I HAD to make the Nuktuk Movers, for myself. The temptress that is creativity grabbed on and would not let go!"

It was like being in a whirlwind, listening to Varrick talk. Did he ever pause for breath at any point? Asami was dazed, a million different thoughts running through her head. Luckily, Korra stepped in to say something.

"That was different, way different."

"Wrong again! It wasn't different. Movers were new at the time, I took a huge financial risk, wanting to tell my story. You do know I financed the whole project with my own money? If these thing flopped, I'd be losing hemorrhaging the cash! Your story is new and exciting and different. Exactly what it takes to make a brilliant Mover."

"But-"

"Listen, ladies. All I want is to tell your story. A harrowing tale of two lovers, who were once upon a time love rivals for someone else. Adversity draws you closer, terror and tragedy endear you together and finally, loss and healing bind you together forever by fate. From start to finish, it's something the people-"

Asami stood up, clenching her fist. "It's ours." She said simply. Varrick gave her a look that suggested she had grown three heads in a split second.

"Pardon?"

"It's our story. Our story to tell. Not yours." She looked to Korra, knowing her answer. Her mind was clear and made up. This was not going to happen. Not yet. "Kya told us Korra, remember. We get to decide when to tell it, not Varrick and not this city." Korra beamed and stood up, taking her hand.

"Well, you heard the woman. Answer is no, Varrick. Pick a different topic for your next Mover."

The two women turned to head out, Varrick ran in front of them, trying to stop them. "It's what the city needs right now! Come on, listen to reason! Just agree to be a partner on the Mover, I'll involve you guys fully. You'll have full creative rights!"

Asami gently pushed him out of the way, "Maybe in a few years, when things have changed, we can do it. When people are more accepting. But not right now, sorry." She marched out of the doors, head held high, Korra right behind her.

"Hey, you okay, Asami?" Korra asked. Asami could hear the tension in her voice, the concern. It wasn't often that she spoke to people like that. Generally, she treated everyone with a great respect and kindness. Including Varrick, but it had reached a tipping point. She sighed and turned.

"We've only been dating for maybe three weeks, if that long. The whole city knows, we've lost Mako as a friend because of it, your are under so much pressure with Raiko, my business… " She looked away, tears in her eyes. Korra gasped.

"You… you want to break up with me? Already?"

"No! No, of course not, that's not what I meant at all!" Asami was quick to correct the assumption. She took Korra into her arms, holding her close. To show she didn't intend to let her go. Ever, if she could help it. The Avatar relaxed in her arms. "No, I just meant, I want you to myself for awhile. I want to find out who we are as a couple before we share it on the scale Varrick wants to. It's bad enough the city already knows. I just want to share what we have together, privately for a while."

Everything was still and quite for a moment. For one wild second, Asami thought Korra was going to blow up. Tell her was crazy, tell her that she wanted to shout it from the rooftops and didn't understand how she felt. But instead, gentle, albeit calloused fingers tips brushed her cheek. She was pulled down lovingly into a kiss. For such a high energy person, who never seemed to slow down, Korra knew how to kiss tenderly and passionately.

She pulled away without a word and took Asami by the hand, turning to continue up the hallway.

"Well, that certainly was more entertaining than Raiko, huh?" She said, beaming. Asami laughed.

"Very."


End file.
